The invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement for indicating characters such as digits by means of semiconductor luminiscent elements. These semiconductor arrangements are known, in which the semiconductor bodies are arranged on a ceramic plate in the form of a . The ceramic plate is then cast into a plastic substance together with light conductors arranged over the semiconductor elements, the pastic substance at the same time forming the casing or a part of the casing.